Glorious Namefigs of s4s
List of the Most Glorious *'prime minister face' - Famed Creator of Kek, he made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. See article for more. *'Gippo Dudee '- Owner of s4s, so kindly fuck off. See arcticle for more. *'Captain Kek '- Permanent Resident. on 11/19/13 s4s bought him some cigs. Predicted the death of the original Topkek thread. Gets alot of dubs but only a few major gets. Known for posting casually and socially. met swaglord and mοt ## Αdmіn at Anime Weekend Atlanta. Current Admin of plug.dj/kek. *'scrubmaster '- Hard funposter™ on s4s. Started (spammed) froge and made other epic OC which got stickied. Also one of the presidents of s4s and Ananamoose's running mate in the royal election. RIP *'Cocksucker 3.0 -' Never gets dubs, and never came back from vacation. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy'. '''Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'Kekkats '- A qt who owns a monopoly on s4s newspapers. *'God-Emperor Leto '- Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with Moose/Scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig '- A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero who mainly represents s4s on other boards with his GETs. *'W.T. Snacks '- Most notable for being the source of orange text<. Could he be the real Snacks, or just some guy namefigging? s4s might never know the truth. *'le toucan of doom '- Responsible for the poisoning death s4s's greatest enemy, Kiwi, a very bad bird. He usually posts shorly after W.T. Snacks does, ususally for support and/or ass kissing. *'Kiwi '- Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk. 'Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton '- Pursuer of dubs, supporter of Moose and scrubmaster. *'mοt ## Αdmіn -''' The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^) Changed /s4s/ to s4s recently and added #fortune. *'Anonymous ## Moderator' (AKA Purple palm Tree Man) - A privileged s4s user who is known for changing the font of particular threads and spreading s4s memes to /b/. Although there are others as well, the Purple palm Tree Man 'is, in fact, this guy: *'swaglord '- Is a pretty cool guy who sometimes posts in comic sans and papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator '- Notable for creating Wrinkle Face™ and the infamous ™ meme. Stole /fit/22222222 and several other GETs. Also known as '༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ. *'thurston '- Master of dubs, trips, quads and quints. Deceased *'Kekt '- Created the first newspaper on s4s called The Kekington Post which eventually paved the way for larger more detail oriented newspaper such as the /s4s/ tribune and the s4s Dispatch and is a mod on Lupchan. *'Dubking '- self proclaimed memelord, creator of ebin oc :) *'le shit nigger '- An autist obsessed with checking dubs. See also... *'le feces africane '- A more privileged version of le shit nigger who managed to nab /mu/'s 40MGET. Otherwise, not a very important namefig. *'Huekek' - A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding, even though he stopped posting it. *'Mai' - Is arguably a better namefig than le shit nigger. *'Sunhawk '- A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the Sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW. *'Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot ''' *   Anonymous (Not to be confused with '''Anonymous) - Has an obssession of turning images into unicode. *'名無し '(pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". *'fagget' - Known for posting SCRIPT SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold", "Dubstep Peter", "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trole" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. Gets lots of dubs. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned The ban ended after few weeks, marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. He's gone ;_; *'Ananamoose™ '- President of s4s after winning the royal election as moose/scrub '13 in a landslide victory. Held the record for most posts on s4s (Nearly 8000) until the archive's death. One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font "Papyrus". *'┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™ '- Table-flip, also known as... *'Mari Makinami Illustrious™ '- Known for bringing quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: '"At least I got doubles ;_;"' ''-Mari, after the "get" *'Mari Makinami™ '- /s4s/ is better with quality posters like me around. You devolve into diet /b/ when I'm not here. Looking at the front page is all the proof you need. This board desperately needs more people like me. *'Keksuki '- Avatar fig with high activity. Known for his eccentric personality and relationship with other namefigs *'Natsume '- Avatar posts and enjoys getting drunk while posting on s4s. *'croce '- A fig who likes anime, telling people to go back to >>>/b/, and giving other people a kisse. *'mystery '- Notable GETter. Got the sept get (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. Got impersonated one too many times; will be back in an hour. *'Hollywood Ass', Godawful forced meme, is to Spurdo Spärde as trollface 2.0 is to trollface (except there is no irony involved in how horribly try-hard it is). Its awful forcedness is thinly veiled by irony. Pretty much identical to spurdo except he looks slightly different, because instead of giving him a unique feature associated with Ireland (like all other countries represented by spurdos) the creator wanted to do the same thing a sonic fan does when creating a recolor and claim "look OC different from all other country spurdos". Unfortunately, one Ylilauta user had trouble distinguishing funny irony from unfunny irony and accidentally posted it one time. In a fit of euphoria stemming from the fact that someone actually posted his crap, the creator of this meme made an entry for the turd on pretty much every site on the net, fuelled by blind arrogance. The creator still posts it from time to time, making everyone roll their eyes and hide the post. Occasionally he is told to fuck off, making him happy because someone acknowledged its existence. Due to the fact that he checks all articles daily, the creator will most likely respond to this within the next day (or postpone it because he read this message), calling me a fag and presenting an excellent rebuttal by stating that his meme is, infact, humorous. *'Phil McGraw '- Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication" *'Scottsune Pizzu '- Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. *'Chango' - Active funposter. Attempted to create epic memes many times, but always failed miserably until potlel. Posts potlel. *'Some guy... '- Occasional glorious funposter. On 15 December, 2013, he claimed his first major get after 38 failed attempts: /f/2222222. Also publishes s4s News. Some guy... is the most arrogant asshole you will ever meet. He's a total braggart and an egotistical bastard. Stay away AT ALL COSTS *'Cirque le Jerk Man '- سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. Worst namefig of all time. Also almost started a cancerous war against a/jp which ended in everyone hating each other. Deceased *'Kekkle '- Very active figgit. *'Espa Roba '- A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the boards discontent, and has been known to steal a big get or two. *'Topkraut '- Namefig from Germany who once got quads and called his mome about it. Currently in pursue of reviving the Schultz/Truly Living meme. (RE)TIRED of being a namefig to join the glorious anermouse force. Batbonga. *'The Boulder '- He is The Boulder. Like, THE BOULDER. He's sure you have heard of him. He constantly makes amazing OC (original content for you newfigs) and has gotten over 140 large gets on other boards. The Boulder is a fig, The Boulder is #rekt. *'Samuwott '- He hangs out in the plug.dj a lot and isn't good at getting GETs. He would also like you to stop using meany words. *'Getter Robo '- He is a getter of dubs and trips. Anything above trips is out of his reach :^( Created the post with the highest reply count with over 11,000 replies. *'RAGE '- Enjoys replying to Getter Robo, having done so over 2,300 times. *'���� '- Doge enthusiast who is often mistaken for two boxes. *'Captain Lel '- We're the tunnel snakes, that's us! We rule! Tunlel. *'The Ruseman '- Likes spamming lettuces and other items in reply to @TheReem, supports and creates OC. *'@TheReem '- Posted "Is this your fetish?" in every single thread until he was banned. *'Valerie '- @TheReem's number 1 fan, frequently spammed "I think I watched a documentary on this." *'lel' '''- Spent too much time on 4chan and has forgot how to leave. *Salah-al-Din '- Genuine old name. Please let me stay on this list. :-( pls... *'Jokeking '- Best namefig, truly a god (not Dubking). *'Le Ruse Bird '- Frequent namefig who was kicked out of /vp/ for funposting. Often draws plentiful new memes and OC. *'Iron Kek '- Enjoys cooking amazing foodstuff while kekking. 'AND "MANY" MORE...''' >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting ur mome wow rude :^) See also * Based gods Link title Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs